A New Life is Goode
by Olice
Summary: Annabeth and Percy hate each other, they are both children at sunshine orphanage, an abusive orphanage. One night they escape and run away together, despite their differences. Follow their story as they cross the country, learn to live and attend Goode Highschool. Will they find love? Rated T for language and some dark themes. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I had the idea for this story whilst I was at my friends; me being the weirdo I am I started smiling like a retard and flicking my hands around the place. There isn't much to say about the origin of this story, it was just one if those things that just pops into your head. So enjoy.**

_Chapter 1_

_Annabeth _

"Shut up Jackson, like you could do much better!" I yelled

Percy Jackson, the cockiest person you'll ever meet, smirked "No I couldn't, but at least I get top marks." he said gets closer until he was whispering in my ear.

Fuming, I pushed him away from me. Hard. He fell, unable to regain his balance and landed quite painfully looking on his ass.

"Your dead Chase." he growled.

I grinned and sped off down the hallway, with Jackson hot on my tail.

"Get out the way!" I hollered speeding up "Jackson's on one again."

The other kids in the orphanage pressed themselves against the wall, but rolled their eyes. If this sort of thing didn't happen everyday, something was wrong.

"Getting slower Jackson, how sad being outrun by a girl." I taunted

"Oh it would be sad Chase, but you don't count. I don't think you're quite human." he retorted

I threw my head back and laughed. Just as I was about to shoot through the back door, everyone heard the lock in the front door click. Jackson and I stopped dead in our tracks, the other children ran to a bucket and started scrubbing the walls. You see the 3 carers weren't exactly the nicest people, heck who am I kidding, they were the worst. If you weren't cleaning something you'd get a beating, exceptions to meal times. When you misbehaved you got a beating, and if...you know what, let's be honest here, they beat a child for everything. And that's not even the worst part, the two male carers took any kid they wanted, when they wanted, and...used them for their own pleasure. Not the best environment to grow up in, Jackson and I were the oldest of the bunch. Neither of us had been...used. Yet.

My eyes widened and I stared at Jackson. His own orbs darted around, he grabbed my wrist and pulled over to the last bucket. If only I hadn't tripped on the way, Gabe, the main carer, and the others rounded the corner. When Gabe saw that I wasn't cleaning, his nostrils flared and fire swirled in his eyes. My stomach knotted itself in intricate knots. Gabe pulled me up by my shirt and struck my jaw, I stumbled back. Jackson winced from the safety of his wall, I could tell he wanted to help, he might not like me but he despised Gabe.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET, SLUT!"

I whimpered as Gabe gripped a chunk of my hair and yanked me to my feet again. He just held me there, while he observed me.

"I haven't popped your cherry yet, have I?" he said so only I could hear.

I gulped.

"ANSWER ME!"

"N-No." I sobbed.

A cruel smile graced Gabe's lips, he turned to Taylor.

"Looks like we'll be having fun tonight, ay Taylor?"

Taylor cackled, the smell of cigarettes unbearable.

"She's a nice one aswell, can't think why you haven't taken her before." Ellie called behind the guys.

"Clean Slut, and maybe we won't be too rough tonight." Gabe threw me to the floor.

I bit my tongue, stopping the cry of pain from escaping, the carers carried their liqour upstairs with them. When I heard the bedroom door slam shut I let the tears fall. Sobs wracked my body. Jackson slowly made his way towards me, he rubbed my shoulder. What I did next surprised both if us, but we didn't reject it, I needed it. I hugged him and buried my face in his chest, he was frozen for a few seconds, then responded by rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry."

"I-It's not your fault." I stuttered

He grimaced "I know."

I scrubbed the wall as hard as humanly possible, determined to remove the beer ,and other stains that I don't even want to think about, from the wall in the livingroom. Soon, someone's hand grabbed mine, bringing my work to a halt.

"Stop." Jackson said softly.

I let my hand drop.

"Look."

Exhausted, I did what Jackson told me. My hands were swolen and red, little spots of blood were on my knuckles where the skin had cracked.

"Sit down and let me do the rest."

Feeling dead, I sat on the repugnant carpet.

"Why are you doing this, you hate me?" I asked in a feeble voice.

He sighed "I don't hate you, you just bug me." he answered

My head started to loll on my shoulders and my eyes gradually closed, before I knew it I was in the one place where I could be happy again, even if it was an illusion. That's what I got, because I knew that when I woke up that my nightmare would start.

**Voila. What do you think, let me know if I should carry on.**

**Love you guys~ Raspberrie Kisses**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Thanks for the reviews they made my day. I've decided to carry on this story, so enjoy chapter 2.**

_Chapter 2 _

_Percy's pov _

I sighed and looked at Chase "I don't hate you, you just bug me."

Silence followed; soon enough she was sound asleep, I abandoned the work temporarily and just admired Chase's beauty. Don't get me wrong, I was being serious when I said she bugged me, I don't think of her romantically, however if you'd met her you would understand what I mean. It should be illegal to be that beautiful, I'm not talking about being merely hot or pretty, I'm talking about pure beauty. Inside and out. She was 16, so was I, it baffled me how someone so young could radiate beauty like she did. Chase shifted in her sleep and mumbled something incoherent, I smiled lightly at her face. Then sorrow shot through me as I thought about what Gabe and Taylor were going to do to her tonight. She still had her innocence, _not for long._ Then and there I made a decision that changed my life forever. Yes it was crazy, and weird but I felt the need to protect Chase. And if that meant doing what I had planned, then so be it.

I assessed my work.

"Good job Jackson."

Laughing quietly, I said "Wow, sleeping has put you in a good mood."

Chase rolled her eyes "Thank you, for cleaning the wall."

"No problem."

An awkward silence settled into the air, I put my hands behind my back and swung on my heels. Chase's eyes flitted around.

"So..."

"I better go." she said as she slowly backed away "Thanks again."

Next I knew Chase was gone. I felt a tad lonely, but I just pushed the feeling at the back if my mind, as always. I walked out of the room, thinking about how she was going to react to my plan.

I could hear Gabe and Taylor upstairs laughing and shouting, obviously pissed. Ellie was passed out on the grungy sofa. I looked at the clock: 7:00pm, Taylor and Gabe would be ready in an hour or two. Ready to put my plan into action, I approached a very nervous, scared Chase. When she realised that I was next to her she let a small smile tug at her lips ever so lightly.

"What's up Jackson?"

"Nothing much, I just need to talk to you." I looked around at the other kids, who were inching closer due to their curiosity "Privately."

Chase made a weird face, but followed me to the kitchen anyway.

"Are y-" I cut her off.

"Let's run away."

Chase grinned and burst out laughing "Good one."

Patiently, I waited for Chase to figure out that I wasn't joking. After a while she noticed that I was not laughing along with her.

"You're serious?"

I opened my mouth to answer, this time Chase cut me off.

"Are you crazy?!" she asked "There are loads of reasons this couldn't work, one: we have no money, two: we have no where to go, and lastly: we hate each other!"

That stung a bit, if I hated her I wouldn't be doing this for her. Anger boiled inside me.

"Okay then, you can stay here and be raped, if I hate you then I don't care. I was worried about you, I might not be your biggest fan, but we grew up together. We've known each other since we were 8, so excuse me for caring about the girl who I've grown up with!"

Chase's eyes glistened with tears "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Now guilt played my heart strings, I'd made her upset.

"Just please, they're going to hurt you so much so that you would rather be dead, you'll be begging for it."

Chase hung her head "I'm coimg."

Relief buried me, she was going to he safe "Good, just go and pack, don't wake Ellie." I said "I will take care of the money problem, and as for not going anywhere, we'll just figure that out along the way."

A smile spread across Chase's face "We're really doing this, aren't we?"

I returned her smile with a smirk "Yes."

As quietly as possible, I crept into the basement, where Taylor and Gabe hid their liqour funds. I counted all the money in the jar: $500, that should be enough to last us a while, until we get jobs. Hopeful, I stuffed the cash in my backpack. I double checked that everything was there, I glanced at my watch: 8:00pm. _Shit, we need to hurry. _I rushed up the creaky stairs, there by the back door was Chase with a backpack of her own; her hair in a messy ponytail, a few strands hung over her grey orbs.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**Chapter 2 complete. Thanks for reading, if you could tell me what you thought in reviews I would appreciate it greatly. **

**Best wishes~ Raspberriee Kisses**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Annabeth's pov _

Jackson appeared from the basement looking kinda nervous "Ready?" he asked.

I took a deep breath "As ready as I'll ever be."

His confidence came back; he pulled a paper clip from his pocket before attempting to pick the lock on the backdoor. He succeeded and the door became ajar. Jackson grinned in triumph and pushed it open wider. Adrenaline coursed through my system as I stepped into the dark, cold night. Soon I heard footsteps behind me, it was Jackson.

"So beautiful." he murmured

"What is?"

"Freedom, the stars, the moon, all of it." he answered.

He was right, everything at that moment was beautiful. And it just had to be ruined. We heard slurred, anger ridden shouts from the second floor. Jackson and I sprinted for the fence, he was the first one over. I climbed to the edge of the rickety fence, I peered down. It was further down than expected, me and heights don't mix. Jackson shouted, alarmed, while I sat paralysed on the fence.

"Just jump." he called, when I just looked at him with wide eyes he understood "I'll catch you."

My mouth opened to protest, but the sound of a door being swung open in a fit of rage changed my mind. Preparing myself, I looked behind me to find Gabe and Taylor stumbling towards me. No going back now, at least not when freedom was this close. Putting my trust into Jackson, I flung myself from the borders of my personal nightmare. The few seconds that I was airborne were exhilarating. Jackson caught me, to keep me from slipping he held us flush against one another. I was very aware of his body at this moment, and judging from the colour of Jackson's face he was aware of mine too. Slowly, he set me on the ground, for a minute or two, we stared like morons. I whipped my head round to the front of the house, Ellie had just exited. We knew what to do. Run. The bitter wind bit at my nose as I sped down the street, people gave us a couple of annoyed looks if we knocked them, apart from that no one seemed to give two cents about two teens running the streets of New York this late at night, then again, they didn't have to. After we'd cleared the crowd, none of the carers were in sight, I stood there panting and hands on my knees.

"Well, step 1 completed." Jackson breathed out.

I chuckled "Ya think."

He rolled his eyes "Step 2: find somewhere to crash for tonight."

**Kinda short, I know but I have a bit of writers block.**

**Sorry for the short chapter ~Raspberriee Kisses **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Percy's pov _

I sighed and threw a rushed glance at Chase behind me.

"Are you sure you have no other rooms?" I asked desperately

The receptionist smiled sympathetically "No sir, but we can transfer you to the nearest hotel within our branch."

I quickly contemplated the offer "No thanks, we'll just take the suite."

The receptionist quickly looked both sides before talking me again "I will bring up an extra cot, if that makes it better."

My face brightened "Thanks for your help."

She just handed me my key and winked, before leaving, probably to retrieve the other bed.

I walked back over to Chase.

"Please tell me they have a room." she said sounding completely shattered

"Yeah, they have one..." I replied drawing out my sentence.

Chase narrowed her eyes "What aren't you telling me?"

I laughed nervously and scratched my neck "Um...they only have a couples suite."

Chase's face flushed bright crimson, almost as red as it was earlier, when I..._don't think about it._

"W-what? Don't they have any other rooms."

"No." now all the blood drained from her face "The receptionist is going to bring up another bed." I added quickly before she passed out.

She let out a big breath of relief "Thank god for that."

I threw open the door; dumped my rucksack on the small couch and walked straight into the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower, don't come looking. Even though you want to." I called from the bathroom.

Chase chuckled "Just hurry up, I want one too."

I smiled as the water rained over my body, it felt good to get the dirt and mud off of my body, I guess a couple nights on the street will do that.

I opened the door that joined the two rooms together and was met with Chase in just her undergarments- that actually didn't look too bad. _WTF,are you thinking. Eew, just eew, are you trying to be a perv, if you are you're doing great. _Me, being the _teenage, hormonal _boy I am just stood there with my mouth open and maybe some drool collecting. I was jared back to reality when Chase shrieked and vainly tried to cover up, her attempt was futile. As she wrapped the towel around herself she tripped; fell onto the soft plush carpet. I rushed forward to help her up. Well, that definitely didn't happen. Me, possibly the most clumsiest person ever, tripped over my own feet and fell on top of Chase. Pfft, and that's not even the worst part, at that moment the receptionist decided to deliver the extra cot. As you can imagine, we weren't exactly in the most presentable position. The receptionist screamed and ran from the room. I looked back at Chase, she was redder than ever before.

"I'm sorry." I pulled Chase to her feet.

"Thanks." she said rushed, before running into the bathroom with her clothes and towel.

**Just a filler chapter, the plot will pick up again in the next installment.**

**Adios ~Raspberriee Kisses **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers, how are you? I'm feeling like crap, I've got a stomach bug, and to top it off, yesterday I dislocated my knee cap, it hurt like hell. Enough about me, let's go and see how Percy and Annabeth are doing, eh.**

_Chapter 5_

_Annabeth's pov _

_Oh my god! _I felt my cheeks burn as I climbed into the shower. The receptionist saw us as well. There's no way I can look her or Jackson in the eye ever again.

I cracked open the door and peered into the room, Jackson was sleeping like the dead- and snoring very loudly, might I add- on the extra cot. I sighed before getting comfortable. For a few minutes I twisted and turned, hoping that unconscious would take me soon. Of course it didn't, just my luck. I rolled onto my back and stared at the white, pristine ceiling. Grumbling, I got up and went to sit on the balcony outside our room. I relished the cool wind blowing over my face, everything was peaceful, I opened my eyes when I felt water dripping on my face. A smile graced my lips and I lifted my head up, to meet the rain. Ever since I was a little girl, I've loved the rain, I liked the way the water dripped down my face. An idea sprouted in my mind, I rushed into the hotel room and retrieved the ipod I found 2 years ago. I put on 'Skinny Love' by Bon Iver, then started my dance. When I found the ipod I fell in love with 'Skinny Love', so I made up a dance to accompany the song, it was a mix of contemporary and ballet.

"Wow."

I turned to find Jackson standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and a ridiculous smirk playing on his lips.

"Thanks." I mumbled

"Doesn't the rain bother you?" he asked nodding towards my drenched clothes.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes." I said rolling my eyes.

I thought for a moment. Feeling way too open and strange, I held my hand out to Jackson.

"I'll show you."

He looked at me weirdly, then took my hand smiling. I put on 'Let Her Go' by Passenger and started to slow dance with Jackson. Rain was pounding down, very hard now. I didn't really notice, I was too busy drowning in Jackson's eyes, and he the same with me. Our faces were so close that I could feel his hot breath on my lips, I couldn't help but want to kiss him, you know, just to see what it feels like. 'Let her go' finished, however Jackson and I kept dancing to the imaginary beat, his lips tugged up.

"I can see why you like the rain so much now." he whispered.

Water was flowing down his face, his hair was stuck to his head and I was pretty much the same. Every so slowly, Jackson leaned in, for some reason I did too, just as our lips were about to meet, a loud knock on the hotel door jared us back to reality. For the 4th time in the past couple days my cheeks went bright crimson, Jackson wasn't much better, he cleared his throat and untangled our bodies; went to see who was at the door. I stood in the rain staring after him like a complete and utter retard. _Stupid Jackson._

_I screamed and clawed at the doctor as he carried me away, as I looked back I saw my father being revived. The worst part was he never did open his eyes again. _

_"Daddy!" I screeched_

_No answer, just a, now, pissed social worker._

_"Oh honey, he's dead. Got it d-e-a-d." she said, no sympathy or comfort at all._

_Tears brimmed my eyes._

_"You're lying!"_

_The social worker clicked her tongue._

_"Listen kid, your daddy" she said 'daddy' mockingly "is gone. Capishe."_

_Anger built inside me, I did the only thing I knew how to do, I kicked her in the shin before running out the hospital yelling at the top of my lungs. She ran surprisingly fast for someone that had been kicked in the shin and was wearing 7 inch heels. Despite being 6 years old, I was in front of the social worker for a lot longer than normal, however my stamina wasn't as good as my speed. Eventually she caught me by my shirt collar._

_"Listen, you little shit, you will not do that again. Otherwise I WILL have to punish you, and you won't like that." she whispered, the danger and venom evident in her voice._

_Suddenly, the scene changed. Gabe and Taylor stood in before me, with sickly grins. My stomach clenched and twisted. My eyes widened as the removed their shirts, only now did I realise that I was tied down, in other words, I was helpless. _

_"Please no!" I cried._

_Taylor replied with a stinging slap._

_"Silence." he commanded_

_I nodded. Gabe reached forward and clasped a meaty hand round my throat._

_"Strip for us, slut." _

I sat bolt upright, screaming and tears were spilling down my face, my breathing was ragged. A few metres away Jackson sat up rubbing his head; his eyes were half-closed, when his brain had registered the fact that I was crying, he rushed forward.

"Annabeth?"

_He just called me Annabeth._

I couldn't help myself, I just collapsed onto Jackson's chest, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around me whispering nonsense in my ear.

"He's gone." I cried

Jackson caressed my cheek with his thumb, I sniffed and stared at him. I concentrated on the swirling green pools that were his eyes, they were so beautiful. After, what felt like an eternity Jackson put me back in my bed, as he left my mouth and body disobeyed the commands to not call him back.

"Please...stay." I whispered, my voice cracked a bit at the end.

Jackson let a slight confused frown show before he abided my request, he lifted up the covers and climbed in with me. I don't know if it was because I was sad and barely awake or because I wanted to, but I snuggled into Jackson's chest. Hesitantly he encircled me in his arms. Unconsciousness came very quickly; I didn't have one bad dream.

The sun streamed through the wide open balcony doors, my eyes fluttered open. I rolled over, however I was stopped. Someone had their arms around my waist holding me tightly, I panicked, but relaxed a bit when remembered it was Jackson, it felt nice in a really weird way, it's like those things you imagine that your boyfriend would do-not that I want Jackson to be my boyfriend, nope, absolutely no. Whilst I'd been thinking about this Jackson had awoken; removed his hands from my waist. When I'd realised, I almost whined about the lack of his arms around my body. _Ooohhh, you've got the hots for Jackson now? _I had to bite my tongue to prevent me from arguing with myself out loud.

"Um..."

I was snapped from reveire.

"Morning." I mumbled.

"Yeah..."

"I-"

"I'm taking a shower." Jackson announced and went into the bathroom.

When the door closed I sighed, but stood and dressed in a pair of shorts and a shirt dress thing, with the American flag printed on it. I heard the door open behind me as I pulled my hair up into a messy bun. A few curly strands hung around my face. For the next hour or so Jackson and I did what we needed to do, in awkward silence. I turned the t.v onto the news. When I saw my face pop up with Jackson's, I dropped the remote. Jackson looked over to see what was going on, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"Shit." I mumbled.

We shared a look, what we needed to do was evidently clear: Pack and Go.

I stared out the window as trees, homes, shops and other things flitted past. Suddenly one of my earplugs was removed.

"Hello, earth to Annabeth." said Jackson, waving his hand in front of my face.

I snorted and shoved it away "What?"

"I was going to get a snack, do you want one?" he asked getting up.

"Um...can I have a hot chocolate, please?"

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute." he walked out of our train carriage.

The morning our faces appeared on the news, we left and bought train tickets to New York, since then Jackson has been calling me Annabeth and stopped being awkward around me. _He's so strange. _My eyes slowly closed, and the last thing I saw was Jackson's hand.

**I'm sorry guys, that was a really crappy chapter, I've got a major, serious case of writers block, I'm also sorry for the rant I'm just about to type.**

**I just want to say that I am absolutely disgusted with what happened in Woolwich yesterday, the soldier being attacked and beheaded, it is outrageous. It makes me sick to the core to think that people are even capable of something so horrific, I hope that the attackers get put in prison and beaten everyday. Now I'm not usually a violent or horrible person, however they deserve what they've got coming. Karma is a bitch, and it's going to kick their ass very hard. Please send your prayers to the dead, brave soldier, who was murdered because he dared to wear a 'Help the Heroes' shirt in his OWN country. Weh, sorry about that.**

**R.I.P Woolwich Soldier, you'll be forever in our hearts~ Raspberriee Kisses **


	6. Very important AN! Please read!

**This is an A/N, I know it's horrible, I hate them just as much as you do, anyway, I've been thinking about this since chapter 4: maybe I should not continue this story, or just put it on a long Hatius (is that how it's spelt?). I thought this because it occurred to me that I have been writing quite depressing and dark stories, and I kinda am having trouble writing it. So my decision lies in your hands: Put this story on a long Hatius and come back to it some other time or carry on now. Completely and utterly your choice. Thanks for reading.**

**~Raspberriee Kisses **


	7. Chapter 6

**Well, seeing as I had e-mail after e-mail about my story reviews I think I'd better carry this on before you guys murder me. Hehe :3. I still have quite a bit of troublesome writers block, but you awesome people deserved another chapter.**

_Chapter 6 _

_Percy's pov _

I paid for the hot chocolate and a small tub of pasta before I made my way back to mine and Annabeth's seats. _Man, the day I thought I'd actually call Annabeth by her first name. _It wasn't really intentional, I just kinda did it, and it doesn't help that she has to become so bloody attractive. _I didn't just say that! Oh god! _When I arrived back at our seats Annabeth was asleep, ever so lightly I brushed a piece of her curly hair behind her ear. She moved and for a moment I sat dead still, thinking I'd been busted, only after she'd stopped moving completely did I move and breathe again. I put the hot chocolate in the cup holder between our seats, I'd wake her up in a little while.

"Crap." I cursed as a glop of pasta landed on my shirt.

A woman with a child, a girl who couldn't have been any older than 5, laughed and handed me a wet wipe.

I smiled "Thanks."

"That's okay, I have them with me anyway, knowing Ashley." she said pointing to the child playing a Nintendo DS.

At the sound of her name, Ashley looked up from her paused game and grinned at me, showing a missing tooth.

"Hi." she said

"Hello."

Annabeth (now awake) whispered something, it sounded like: "Pedo."

I smirked and ruffled her hair, knowing damn well that she'd be pissed, 'cause come on, we all know I'm an expert when it comes to that. Her eyes shot open and she glared at me.

"Watch it Jackson, next time you do that, you lose your hand."

"What! But I just bought you hot chocolate!"

Annabeth drank from the cup "Too bad."

I narrowed my eyes and was about to shoot a comeback, however my attention was averted to Ashley. She was giggling at us.

"You two are funny."

Annabeth smiled, something that I'd missed seeing, and stuck her tongue out at me, this caused Ashley to giggle even harder. Annabeth looked at Ashley. Something in her eyes were different, instead of resembling cold, hard steel, they resembled a calm sea of quicksilver.

"Your very pretty." stated Ashley, voicing my thoughts.

"Thank you."

"Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked, her green eyes glittering

I literally choked on my own spit and Annabeth's eyes went wide.

"Ashley!" scolded her mother

I glanced at Annabeth, she was bright red, as was I.

The train set off and sped down the tracks, leaving Annabeth and I standing at a train station.

"What now?" I asked, shouldering my backpack.

"A place to stay."

"Well at least this hotel has separate beds." Annabeth said as she kicked off her shoes.

"Definitely a plus." I agreed

She smiled another one of genuine smiles "How much money do we have left?"

I rummaged around my bag and soon found the bag of money "$398."

"How long are we staying in this area?"

"I don't know, until our faces appear on the news again, I guess."

"So a couple of weeks at least?"

"Yeah..."

Her face morphed into deep thought "We need jobs."

I was about to say something, but she stopped me.

"Just temporary, I don't feel like staying here forever."

I snorted "I know that, what I was going to say was that we are going to have trouble getting a job."

"Why?"

"And I thought you were the smart one..." she glared at me "We have no experience or references."

Annabeth pondered this for a moment "True..."

"H-"

The door opened, in stepped a boy and girl, the girl had bright orange hair and the boy had dark hair, the guy had his arm around the girl's shoulders, the girl was laughing lightly; her face was in the crook of the guys neck. When they realised our presence we all fell into silence and stillness.

Annabeth was the first one to speak "Um...Why are you in our hotel room?"

_God, she has a lot of questions today._

"This is our hotel room." said the orange-haired girl.

"No, it's ours." argued Annabeth

The other girl opened her mouth to say something, but the guy covered her mouth with his hand "Rachel, they were here first, the hotel obviously messed up the booking."

Her determined expression changed to one of normalcy, the guy removed his hand and blew his black bangs from his eyes.

The girl- Rachel- let out a deep breath "Sorry, excuse my rudeness. I'm Rachel and he is Nico."

_NICO! It can't be!_

"Nico?"

He turned to me; looked at me straight in the face and everything clicked into place.

"Percy? Is that you?"

**Ooooohhhhh, cliffhanger...sort of. So there it is, also if you've noticed I changed the summary on this: I took away the minor pairings, because I decided to do a Thalia/Luke and Nico/Rachel minor pairing part. And thank you 'WindRainFire' for bringing one of my mistakes to my attention, I did already say that they were in New York, so if you supercalafragalisticexpealidocious people could just pretend I said they started off in San Francisco instead of New York.**

**I'm back and this story is not stopping, see ya soon~ Raspberriee Kisses **


	8. Chapter 8

**My dear readers, how are you? I'm soooooooooo frikin' sorry about how late this is, please forgive me. We good? :) Also I have something to say: I might not be able to update as regularly as I used to, I have a few reasons why this is happening. 1: I am soon leaving the current school that I am at, so I'm trying to spend more time with my friends. 2: I'm working on another story that I'll soon put up.**

_Chapter 7_

_Annabeth's pov _

I frowned at glanced between the two boys, the red-head looked about as confused as I felt. Our eyes met, she smirked then shrugged, I grinned.

"Um...Nico, as lovely as it is for you to just stare into this random guy's eyes and act all gay, me and..." she trailed off and looked at me "Sorry what's your name?"

"Annabeth."

Yeah, me and Annabeth are a bit lost so..."

Percy, who had been silent since he and Nico had recognised each other, laughed.

"You sure? Annabeth's NEVER lost."

I glared at him, unfortunately he didn't cringe into himself like most people do when they experience my glare.Rachel- I think that's her name- assessed Percy in a very intimidating way. She then turned and assessed me.

"Not a couple?" she asked

I pulled a face of disgust.

"Me with him? Uh, yeah that's only gonna happen if the world were to end." I changed my expression to one of deep thought "Then again, even if the world was ending, I'd still have to think about it." I put my finger to my chin "I could always marry a goat." I mused.

Rachel stifled her laugh and narrowed her eyes at both of us, after a few very uncomfortable minutes, she stopped and went over to Nico.

"Anyway, Nico, care to introduce."

Nico cleared his throat.

"Um..this is Percy, my cousin, and if I remember rightly that's Annabeth, the girl Percy ha-" the rest of his sentence was muffled by Percy's hand.

"Let's enough about us, what about you Nico? Who's this?"

Nico didn't answer, Rachel did.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

Percy rolled his eyes.

"I know your name, what I meant was, how do you know Nico?"

A faint blush crept up on Nico's cheeks.

"I met Nico after her knocked me over in a club."

Annabeth snickered.

"We talked and it kinda just went on from there." Rachel pulled her hair up.

"So..." I trailed off.

"How did you get outta care?" Nico raised his eyebrows.

I swallowed and Percy grinned.

"We escaped!" he stated, seeming proud of himself.

Nico sighed.

"You know people will be looking for you." he said.

"Duh, I know that, I may not be a smartass like blondie over there, but I'm not that dumb."

I gritted my teeth at the smartass and blondie comment.

"What you doing here anyway?" Percy turned to unpack whilst waiting for Nico's answer.

"Well, Rach and I were going to come here and chill for the weekend before school starts."

"Crap!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Nico, Percy and Rachel said in sync.

A little creeped out I replied.

"Percy, did you think about us going to school?"

He opened his mouth to form the word 'yes', but then his face dropped.

"No."

I groaned.

"Okay...um, Nico."

He looked at me.

"What school do you go to?"

"Goode High."

"How far is it from here?"

"A 20 minute drive, maybe a bit less."

"How's the education system."

Before Nico could say anything, Rachel butted in.

"Like he knows even the smallest smigde about the education system. I do however, and it's great."

She smiled and I returned it.

"So it's settled. We'll enroll in Goode High."

++++++++++++line break++++++++++++++

"What drinks would you like sir?" I asked the man on the other side of the cheap bar.

"Two Tequila shots please."

I sighed and poured the shots.

"Here ya are."

He handed me the money and stumbled off to his date in the corner. As Percy passed me he ruffled my hair.

"Come brighten up, your only working behind a bar, it's not that bad."

I looked At him.

"It's not the particular job that bothers me, it's just that..."

"Just what?"

"I'm worried about tomorrow."

Percy wore his signatory lopsided grin.

"You'll be bloody brilliant."

He paused.

"I would say more, but that guy looks like he's about to start a fight."

He waved as he rushed towards the three tipsy men pushing each other about.

I smiled at the heavily pregnant lady in front of me.

"An orange juice?" I guessed.

She smirked.

"How'd you know?"

I laughed and filled the glass.

"Ice?"

"No thanks"

I placed the liquid next to her as I ran up the charge on the till.

"$1.50"

The brown-haired woman handed me a $2 bill.

"Keep the change."

I grinned.

"Thanks."

She took a sip from her glass. Percy rushed back behind the bar and nearly sent me flying. After he steadied me, I wacked his arm.

"Be careful." I warned, pointing a finger at him.

He held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry."

I huffed and was about to say something, however he was signaled to across the bar.

"Don't run, James spilled beer over there earlier."

"Why didn't you clean it up?" he whined.

"Because that's your job." I imitated his tone.

He frowned then smiled.

"Fine, your doing the bathroom tonight."

I stared at him.

"Please, no!" I begged.

"Too late."

"Idiot." I muttered as he walked away with a mop.

+++++++line break+++++++++

I slid a fried egg and a few pecies of bacon on my plate. Percy walked in with a pair of jeans on, a white tank top and some green Coverse.

"Where's my eggs and bacon?"

"Ready to be cooked."

He brightened up.

"By you."

He moaned as he got a plate from the small cupboard.

+++++++line break+++++++

I took a deep breath and stood by the front steps, looking at Goode High. Percy nudged me. I looked at him, nervously.

"This is it."

**Voila! I'm sorry for the crappiness of this chapter, I've STILL got a serious case of writers block and I just haven't had that much inspiration lately. Before the next chapter I would really like another 12 reviews, please! Thanks and also check out my other stories and one-shots, don't forget to vote on poll aswell.**

**Cheerio ~Raspberriee Kisses **


End file.
